Alpha Kids (TV series)
Alpha Kids is an American animated science-fiction fantasy coming-of-age superhero comedy television series on Cartoon Network. Synopsis The series mainly focuses a team of young heroes known as the Alpha Kids, here to save the day from evil villains that wanna take over their city, the Earth or the entire universe. Plot In the year 2025, humans co-exists with aliens, robots, and antropomorphic animals. The Earth is under the protection of the Alpha Squad, a group of the greatest superheroes in the entire universe. However, when Metro City is under attacked by supervillains and intergalactic criminals, the Alpha Kids are here to save the day. Characters Main Characters *Alpha Kids **Alex - an alien boy with many powers and the main protagonist. **Adapt Boy - an boy with the ability to replicate inorganic elements. He is the son of Spectre Woman. **Princess Sorceryia - a girl with magical powers and the leader of the team. **Thunder Kid - a boy with thunder powers. **Lara Berry - a girl with shrinking superpowers. **Cassie - an Abrunian and Alex's older sister. **May - an Abrunian and Alex's older sister. Villains *Dr. Skull - a mad scientist supervillain and the main antagonist of the show. He is the arch enemy of the Alpha Kids. *Owl King - an owl-like alien creature and the secondary antagonist of the show. *Dark Moth - an evil Abrunian and the tertiary antagonist of the show. He is Alex's father and is one of the most evil beings in the universe. *Mega Human Gang - a group of super powered teenage hoodlums who live in the Metro City dumps and are one of the lesser enemies of the Alpha Kids. *Crab-Man - a crab themed villain. *Mister Presto - an evil magician. *King Fish - an evil fish humanoid warlord who wants to rule the surface world. *Iron Goliath - a giant golem made of pure iron. *Jester - a wacky villain in a jester outfit. *Ice Queen - a female villain who manipulates ice. *Metal Monkey - a robot monkey. *Evil Teacher - an evil teacher. *Game Boy - *Benny the Bunny - an evil scientist trapped in the body of a white rabbit and one of the recurring villains on the show. *Mad Chef - an evil French chef supervillain. *Solaris - an intergalactic supervillain gets stronger by absorbing solar energy. *Cosmic Worm - a monstrous cosmic entity and the bigger bad of the show. He is responsible for the destruction of many planets. Supporting Characters *Alpha Squad - an intergalactic organization comprised of superheroes from other worlds. **Spectre Woman - a superhero and the mother of Adapt Boy. **Morpho Man - the father of Adapt Boy. **Queen Sapphire - the ruler of Mondar and the mother of Princess Sorceryia. **King Diamond - co-ruler of Mondar, husband of Queen Sapphire and father of Princess Sorceryia. **Cyana - the queen of the Abrunians and the mother of Alex. *Princess Ivy - a member of the Abrunians, sister of Cyana, and the aunt of Alex, Cassie, and May. Episodes Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Trivia *The show uses elements from The Powerpuff Girls, Dexter's Laboratory, and Steven Universe. Category:Cartoon Network Category:Animation Category:35Baragon's ideas Category:Superhero comedy television series Category:Comedy Category:Television Series Category:American animated television series Category:American children's comedy series Category:American children's television series Category:American children's fantasy television series Category:Coming of Age